<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throw Myself With No Regrets by LostInTheStanning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298348">Throw Myself With No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning'>LostInTheStanning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Jooheon and Changkyun, Delinquent Kihyun, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Showki, This is terrible, Tutor Hyunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I swapped from my earlier Tutor/Student fic!)</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo tutors in his spare time after being injured to the point he is unable to continue with baseball. Even though he’s in College he has a lot of free time now and it is then he meets Yoo Kihyun. A mouthy, grouchy Highschool Senior he’s supposed to tutor. What could possibly go wrong? Or right for that matter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throw Myself With No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/gifts">Pick_Your_Poison</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shouldn’t have but I did. Thank you MultiKpopper for being wonderful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunwoo walked quickly beside his best friend Hoseok. Their feet took them down to the local library to return a few books they had borrowed over the weekend for essays. They could have just used the school library but Hoseok reminded Hyunwoo that he was supposed to work out with him. Technically long walks would count. Not that Hyunwoo minded; he was pretty physically fit in general. Not to Hoseok’s standards as the man was ripped. He wasn’t surprised though as his friend had worked out for years, more than the baseball team for their Highschool and now college required. College. They had made it to college. Hyunwoo was ecstatic. Okay honestly they were both quite smart but he had still been nervous during exams. Hyunwoo surprised many people with his intelligence as they expected him to be a dumb jock. So ignorant. </p><p> </p><p>Okay his tall, muscular frame was probably deceiving compared to some of the scrawnier honor students but that didn’t mean he wasn’t intelligent. “Hey Nunu isn’t that the place you’ll be tutoring at?” Hoseok’s curious voice broke him out of his daydreaming spell. Hyunwoo glanced at his friend who had recently dyed his hair blonde before looking in the direction he indicated. “Ah yes that’s the place.” Hyunwoo replied with a small smile. He’d volunteered to tutor high school seniors in his spare time. After an injury sidelined him from sports he found he had a lot of free time lately. They were both startled when the door to the building swung open as they were staring to reveal a scowling male. He was shorter than them and not nearly as muscular. His brown hair was shaved on the sides leaving the top long and slicked back. He had a silver ring in the middle of his bottom lip and the sunlight glinted off of it. </p><p> </p><p>Sharp, fox like eyes decorated in eyeliner glanced in their direction as another person walked out behind him looking less irritated. This one was lean, with long graceful limbs and cherry blossom pink hair. He had a lollipop shoved in between plump lips that he grinned around. Their clothing lacked color being mostly black with a lot of tears in their skinny jeans. After a brief glance at Hyunwoo and Hoseok the two sauntered off in a different direction. “Well....hopefully you don’t have to tutor him, he looks grumpy.” Hoseok piped up and Hyunwoo winced. The shorter male had definitely looked irritated at the world but he’d also been almost pretty with his sharp features. But Hyunwoo knew better with the piercings and ripped clothing; he was probably one of those seniors who messed around more than studied. “Hopefully not.” Hyunwoo muttered and they continued on their way. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>There had to be some cosmic entity out there who was amusing itself with Hyunwoo’s life. He had come to the center he was tutoring at for his first session and almost tripped over himself when he saw the student he was supposed to help. The sharp eyed male was sitting there scrolling through a phone looking as if he wanted to be somewhere else entirely. Hyunwoo ran a hand through his own short black hair and hoped he looked approachable. He knew he had a tendency to look almost robotic or completely unreadable. He was working on it. He pulled out the chair across from the male and sat down with a smile, “Hello I’ll be tutoring you; my name is Son Hyunwoo.” He bowed his head slightly in greeting as the male finally glanced up with a raised brow. His lip ring was black today and it matched his smudged eyeliner. “Seriously?” The male said as he eyed Hyunwoo. “You’re my tutor?” He scowled almost immediately and Hyunwoo prayed for patience. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I realize I don’t look like a tutor but I am one” Hyunwoo replied calmly, “What’s your name?” He hoped he could lead the conversation in a different direction. The male snorted in amusement, “Yoo Kihyun.” He replied before looking back down at his phone. There was an awkward silence now as Hyunwoo stared at the other. “Um what homework did you bring today?” He finally asked as it became clear Kihyun wasn’t looking up anytime soon. Another amused snort from the shorter male who eyed Hyunwoo, “I didn’t. Just sign my sheet saying I came alright? I got things to do.” He batted his eyelashes mockingly at Hyunwoo now who stared at him silently. “No.” Hyunwoo said as he dug out his own books. There was a silence across from him as he began taking notes. He finally looked up to find Kihyun glaring at him. “What?! Why not?!” The shorter male looked very put out now. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re here for tutoring.” Hyunwoo replied simply as he studied Kihyun. The shorter male looked offended before he scowled meanly again. “This is bullshit.” Kihyun hissed as he stood loudly. Hyunwoo watched patiently as the shorter male stomped for the door. Yeah he was definitely going to be difficult. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hyunwoo called out and he was pretty sure Kihyun had cursed at him. After a moment Hyunwoo’s shoulders slumped. He went to the front area to chat up one of the receptionists for the building. Luckily his sweet grins and quiet bantering managed to get him the information he was looking for. Namely what the hell Kihyun was even there for. According to the receptionist Kihyun had to attend tutoring or he wouldn’t graduate. It was both punishment and last resort from his home room teacher. After Hyunwoo left he chewed his lip thoughtfully. Kihyun was clearly harboring an attitude and he was at a lost as to how he could tutor him. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be way more work than he expected. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“So you got stuck with the crab apple?” Hoseok’s amused voice asked as they ate lunch together. Hyunwoo frowned at him as another male sat with them. His hair was a light brown and he grinned brightly at the two of them. Deceiving with how he wasn’t as muscular as his two friends but Lee Minhyuk was a fantastic baseball player. “Oh trouble in tutor land?” He asked sweetly before snickering with Hoseok. “Shush. He’s just stubborn or something.” Hyunwoo muttered as he sipped on his soda. His two friends continued teasing him and eating their lunches until the three of them strolled down the sidewalk together. “Ugh I’ve got a math class in an hour.” Minhyuk whined as he clutched on to Hoseok. The muscular male cooed at him as he patted his head. Hyunwoo watched his two friends fondly before movement up ahead caught his attention. “Hey isn’t that your student?” Hoseok piped up curiously. </p><p> </p><p>There was a small group of males slightly hidden from view. But one of them had stumbled out slightly in to view before ducking back by the wall they loitered by. Hyunwoo recognized Kihyun who was smiling for once and the tall, pink haired guy he’d seen with him before. There was a black haired male with a strong nose that just added to his handsome face with them as well. He was currently laughing at the blue haired male who had stumbled earlier. The other was pouting and Hyunwoo heard Kihyun’s laugh clear as day. It definitely sounded nicer than it’s owner. It was then he noticed the tall male handing Kihyun a pack of cigarettes. “You got a delinquent.” Minhyuk’s voice reminded Hyunwoo that he was there and he frowned deeply. “His friend is good looking.” Hoseok added as his two friends stared at him before he shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo felt a headache coming on as he headed in to the younger males’ direction while Hoseok and Minhyuk followed. “Kihyun!” Hyunwoo suddenly shouted startling all four of the males. The blue haired male and the black haired male looked at them before darting off down the sidewalk. Kihyun stared wide eyed until he realized who it was then he just scowled. It appeared the taller male was going to run off but Kihyun grabbed him before speaking quickly to him. Hyunwoo finally stood in front of them and gave Kihyun a stern look. “You’re not old enough to smoke, it’s really bad for you.” Hyunwoo knew he sounded like a grandpa but it really was bad for you. He could see the taller male trying to not grin as Kihyun rolled his eyes. “You’re not my dad.” He said with a smug look. </p><p> </p><p>He felt Hoseok move closer as Kihyun and his friend glanced at him now. The pink haired male turned red and looked somewhere else as Kihyun whistled appreciatively. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes now, “Give me your cigarettes.” He said as he stuck his hand out. Kihyun stared at his palm and then him with an incredulous look, “Hell no.” He hissed at him and Hyunwoo rubbed at his temples. “Give me them or I’ll inform your Teacher that you aren’t willing to attend your sessions.” He finally said before crossing his arms. He didn’t miss Kihyun’s eyes glancing down at his arms before immediately shooting back up to his face. He stared at Hyunwoo and he could see the anger in his clenched jaw. “This is stupid.” He hissed before throwing the cigarettes at Hyunwoo’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo grabbed them before Kihyun could change his mind. “Your lungs will thank me.” He said as the tall male choked back a giggle. Kihyun looked at his friend with narrowed eyes before looking at Hyunwoo again. “You need to take the stick out of your ass” He scowled, “We’re going now.” The shorter male spun easily on his heel as Minhyuk’s quiet laughter sounded from behind Hyunwoo. The tall, pink haired male shot Hoseok a wink before strolling calmly after the stomping Kihyun. Once they disappeared from view he felt Hoseok patting his shoulder, “You have your work cut out for you.” His voice was sympathetic and Hyunwoo realized this was all going to be quite exhausting. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>The next time their session came around Hyunwoo was already there. He wondered vaguely if Kihyun would even show after the whole cigarette showdown. He was somewhat surprised when the shorter male appeared through the door wearing an oversized hoodie and ripped jeans. He loudly threw himself in to the chair across from Hyunwoo with a sigh. After a moment he glanced at Hyunwoo whose eyes widened when he noticed the bruise on Kihyun’s face. “What happened?!” He said quickly as he stood. The table separated them and Kihyun rolled his eyes, “It’s nothing. I got math.” He surprisingly pulled out a textbook to clunk down and his notebook. Hyunwoo’s jaw hung open as he lowered himself back in his seat. “Are you okay?” He ignored Kihyun’s comment and stared worriedly at the other. He saw Kihyun flinch under his gaze before he huffed, “I’m fine. None of your business anyways” He flipped through his notebook sharply, “Let’s get this over with.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo learned many things in their two hour session for the day. Kihyun was definitely not dumb and seemed to get things fairly quickly. He also smelled nice. Hyunwoo was going to keep that thought to himself. He heard Kihyun’s phone buzzing periodically and he could just tell he was itching to look. “Hey is that your parents? You can answer it.” Hyunwoo offered that olive branch and almost shrank back at the look Kihyun gave him. “I have a parent not parents” Kihyun said dryly, “And she’s already at work.” He finished. Hyunwoo watched as an amused smirk appeared on Kihyun’s face, “Probably my dealer, want to split a joint?” He batted his eyelashes again. “That’s illegal!” Hyunwoo said horrified at the idea. Kihyun laughed loudly and on one hand his laugh was adorable but they were talking about illegal substances here! “Obviously.” Kihyun replied with an amused look. </p><p> </p><p>It then dawned on Hyunwoo that Kihyun had mentioned his mom was at work. He glanced at the clock and Kihyun must have caught his train of thought, “She works overnight.” He replied with a wave of his hand. Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun and the clock a few times before standing as Kihyun stood. “I’ll take you home.” He said and Kihyun gave him an offended look. “What am I? Twelve?!” He said with narrowed eyes and Hyunwoo snorted in amusement. “Weeellllll....” He said jokingly and laughed at the look Kihyun gave him. “Seriously though I have a car, I’ll take you home.” Hyunwoo said as he put his own bag on his shoulder. He could see Kihyun wanted to complain but he just chewed on his lip piercing and muttered things. Hyunwoo led them both outside to his car and Kihyun begrudgingly told him his home address. </p><p> </p><p>The ride wasn’t long until they pulled up to a small, dark house. Hyunwoo blinked a few times as Kihyun began getting out. “Hey wait is no one home still?” He asked, “how long does your mom work for?” He scrambled out after Kihyun who looked to be contemplating ignoring him. “She’ll be off at 3am.” He finally replied. Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide, “What about dinner? You can’t survive off microwave noodles!” He would know as he spent a semester trying to live on them. Kihyun gave Hyunwoo a withering look, “I don’t survive off microwaved noodles.” He huffed in irritation. “I know it says it has veggies but really-“ Hyunwoo began but was cut off by Kihyun’s sharp look. “Just come inside!” The shorter male stomped over to the door to let them in. They both deposited their shoes neatly and Hyunwoo looked around as Kihyun went in to the kitchen. He wondered briefly if he should try to feed him when he heard a lot of ruckus in there. </p><p> </p><p>Curiousness won over manners and he peered in to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what he expected but Kihyun standing at the counter nimbly chopping vegetables was not it. The shorter male didn’t bother glancing at him as he moved on to slicing meat. A few minutes went by as Hyunwoo stared and the sounds of sizzling food with spices filled the air. He felt his mouth water as Kihyun finally looked at him. He looked smug. Hyunwoo found himself a short while later sitting at a small kitchen table with Kihyun. The food tasted amazing and his eyes were wide like saucers as he ate. “This is delicious!” He said between bites. It didn’t go unnoticed when Kihyun blushed at the compliment. After doing the dishes Hyunwoo awkwardly shifted as he put his shoes back on. Kihyun stood nearby with his arms crossed watching. </p><p> </p><p>It was strange that he looked so fierce and yet Hyunwoo had thought of him as adorable when he cooked. That was weird. “I’ll uh- see you tomorrow.” Hyunwoo finally said. Kihyun cocked his head to the side before smirking at him with a little wave. Hyunwoo left feeling very, very confused. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>If he thought he’d escape Minhyuk’s notice he was so very wrong. Minhyuk stood outside the tutoring center with Hyunwoo before the sessions started. They’d had lunch together and Minhyuk was lurking now while studying his stoic friend. “You’ve been acting weird.” He suddenly spoke making Hyunwoo look at him confused. Had he been? “What are you talking about?” He huffed at his friend who just continued to study him. “Ever since you started tutoring the angry kid you’ve been....weird.” Minhyuk had a cat like grin on his face as Hyunwoo turned red. He glared at his friend, “You’re just confused or something.” He hugged his bag to him as Minhyuk clicked his tongue. “Am I? Oh look there he is now.” Hyunwoo look around to finally notice Kihyun. He was standing close to some guy and they were talking. Hyunwoo felt a weird feeling in his stomach at how close they were. </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk had gotten closer and he jumped when he felt a finger jab his side. “You’re going to burn holes in to the poor boy.” He said with a laugh. Hyunwoo glared at Minhyuk before stomping in to the building. Okay maybe he had glared a little but his friend didn’t have to point it out! Hyunwoo muttered angry nonsense until Kihyun appeared. The shorter male seemed oblivious to Hyunwoo’s discomfort and their session continued normally. </p><p> </p><p>They had been meeting for weeks now and to say they’d surprisingly grown closer would be an understatement. Kihyun would bring Hyunwoo homemade food and had stopped complaining when he would drive him home. He said it was because taking the bus was awful but Hyunwoo had still smiled about it. Currently Hyunwoo was helping Kihyun pack up after another long session. Every time their hands would brush they’d both turn red. Kihyun still looked fierce as ever and Hyunwoo looked like a jock but their friendship was there, rocky ground but there. He had to admit he liked making Kihyun blush or flustered. Normally the shorter male was messing with him so the change of pace was welcomed. There was a deep part of him, however, who reminded himself that Kihyun was probably being friendly. After all they were stuck together a lot. He definitely didn’t look like the guys Kihyun would hang out with. But maybe he was being silly? Kihyun was flustered by small compliments and blushed every time Hyunwoo would grin at him. Friends didn’t act like that right? </p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’m heading out” Kihyun said after slinging his bag on his shoulder, “My friend Minho is driving me to Hyungwonnie’s house tonight.” He sounded almost bummed out when he said it and Hyunwoo could relate to that feeling. “Oh, okay” He finally replied with a small smile, “Don’t stay up too late!” He warned but felt himself grin when Kihyun snorted in amusement. “Sure thing.” Kihyun replied with a wink. The shorter male turned towards the door before pausing. Hyunwoo glanced at him as he sorted papers with a brow raised. “Hey-uh can we exchange numbers?” Kihyun asked it so suddenly that Hyunwoo blinked like an idiot. Both of them turned red as they exchanged phones. An awkward, shy silence ensued as they both shifted around. It was finally broken when Kihyun bowed quickly and bolted out the door. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was just as sassy in their texts as he was adorable. Of course Hyunwoo wouldn’t tell him that. He just pretended to be exasperated by the silly things Kihyun would say. He noticed a fluttery feeling in his stomach when they’d text and he was sure Kihyun was flirting. It was nice. Hyunwoo didn’t realize how lonely he felt sometimes until he started chatting with Kihyun more. Sometimes at night he’d read their dumb conversations and smile like an idiot. That’s why he was heartbroken when he realized that he had one of Kihyun’s text books and would need to take it to him. Which is where he’d hear harsh words from Kihyun. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice but he had asked the shorter male if he could drop it off. Sounds good right? Wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo had arrived at Kihyun’s house soon after getting permission. Few cars would pass by and the sky was already darkening. He strolled up to the front door only to pick up voices on the side of the house. He crept closer once he realized it was Kihyun talking to someone. “Oh we can’t go yet Minho, Hyunwoo is bringing me one of my books.” The smell of cigarette smoke drifted up to Hyunwoo as he quietly listened. He heard Kihyun’s friend laugh, “You in to jocks now? Didn’t think you’d go for such a goody two shoes.” Hyunwoo felt his brows furrow at so called Minho’s words. He heard Kihyun laugh awkwardly now, “Hu-huh? What are you talking about? I’d never date such a square.” His words came out stumbled but Hyunwoo heard them clearly. He felt a deep sadness in his chest as he stepped backwards quietly. </p><p> </p><p>He sat the book down on the porch and left Kihyun’s house without a word. He missed the next part of the conversation; Kihyun clearing his throat softly before speaking, “But...he is really nice.” He had muttered at his friend who had hummed in reply. “Would it be so bad?..” his words had drifted off as the two stood together in silence. Minho smoking and Kihyun staring off in the distance thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo received a text asking if he’d arrived yet. He laughed harshly to himself at it. He was sitting in his room sulking and he felt his anger grow. “It’s on your porch” He spoke as he typed, “Wouldn’t want to be the square ruining your good time. Smoking is bad for you.” he hammered out the words and hit send. It was only a minute later and his phone began buzzing wildly. Most likely multiple texts being sent. He glanced at it as it lit up again before scoffing and silencing the device. He’d had enough for one night. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>How would he face him at their next session? Hyunwoo had panicked about that before calling the center to lie about being ill with the flu. That would buy him a few days at least. He had spoke to Hoseok about what had happened and had been soothed by his friend. Apparently they both had thought Kihyun had liked him. Hyunwoo had offered to buy them snacks for an impromptu movie night; heading down to a nearby convenience store to load up. It wasn’t until he was almost back home that he heard a familiar agitated voice. “Just tell me where he lives and let him say he doesn’t want to see me!” Kihyun’s frustrated voice reached his ears. He peered around the building he lived in curiously. Hoseok had a fistful of Kihyun’s hoodie and the shorter male was scowling hard at his friend. Surprising considering Hoseok wouldn’t hurt a fly. But he figured his friend looked intimidating enough. </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want to see you! Why would he anyways?!” Hoseok had hissed back. They both appeared to be attempting to glare each other to death at this point. Hyunwoo hated that he felt a weird protective urge wash over him at the sight of Kihyun yanking on Hoseok’s wrist. Ugh. “He won’t answer my calls! He needs to face me like a man dammit!” Kihyun had finally yelled at Hoseok. He saw his muscular friend blink slightly confused before rolling his eyes. Hyunwoo decided to end the stand off by approaching the two, “Hoseokkie.” He said quietly making them both jump. His friend released Kihyun’s hoodie and Kihyun turned red when his eyes locked with Hyunwoo. “Hyunwoo.” Kihyun said softly and Hyunwoo looked away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Go home Kihyun.” He said quietly. He handed Hoseok the bags and turned before he felt a harsh tug on his jacket. “Hyunwoo wait!” Kihyun said desperately behind him. If he were a stronger man he’d ignore him but the hurt in Kihyun’s voice was too much. He sighed and nodded at Hoseok before turning around. The shorter male shifted uncomfortably as Hyunwoo looked him over. He was still pretty, still fierce looking, and the same. It hurt. “Aren’t you sick?” Kihyun asked dumbly and Hyunwoo raised a brow. “No wait-“ The shorter male looked flustered now. “What do you want Ki?” Hyunwoo finally snapped out. He felt himself blush realizing he’d called Kihyun by a nickname and the shorter male blushed as well. “Listen I’m sorry-I just-...ugh okay look I didn’t mean it!” Kihyun’s tone was higher than usual but Hyunwoo looked at him with an unreadable expression. “Okay? And? Why are you doing this?” Hyunwoo sighed finally as he asked the questions bugging him. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun ran a hand through the long parts of his hair as if frustrated. “You won’t talk to me!” He said in agitation. Hyunwoo snorted now, “I’m sure you have friends more your style to talk too.” He replied bluntly. Kihyun stared at him wide eyed, “I want to talk to you! Not them! You!” He watched as the shorter male bit harshly down on his bottom lip. A long silence ensued now. “Why?” Hyunwoo finally asked. The question made Kihyun jump. He opened and closed his mouth enough times for Hyunwoo to lose his patience. He turned to head inside when he felt the same tug on his jacket. “I like you. Alright? I like you. I fucking panicked talking to my friend” Kihyun spoke quickly behind him, “I mean why would you look that way at me? I’m some delinquent kid and you’re so put together. Why look at me?” He heard Kihyun laugh a laugh that was painful to hear. The hand holding his jacket lost it’s grip now. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re great. You and your dorky laugh” Kihyun continued speaking, “How happy you look when you eat, the dumb jokes you say.” Kihyun’s voice sounded kind of thick now. “I’m sorry, for everything. I’m sorry for ruining it.” He heard a sniffle and finally glanced back at Kihyun only to catch the boy scowling while hurriedly wiping his cheeks. Kihyun must have sensed him looking as he glanced up at him and away while still wiping his face. Hyunwoo slowly turned to face him now, “Your eyeliner is running.” He said and Kihyun huffed. “I know!” He hissed but there was no malice to it. Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side and continued to watch Kihyun who began squirming under his gaze. “You’re really...cute.” He finally said making Kihyun freeze up wide eyed. They stared at each other as Kihyun’s movements weren’t as rough. He sniffled quietly now. “I’m sorry.” Kihyun’s voice was soft and Hyunwoo smiled gently at him. “I know.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun looked down and frowned for a moment before nodding. He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his hoodie. “I accept your apology” Hyunwoo said, “And your confession.” Kihyun’s loud sputtering was music to his ears as the shorter male turned bright red. “Wha-what!-“ His loud yelling was cut off by Hyunwoo yanking him in to a hug. He felt Kihyun freeze up and then suddenly relax against him. The shorter male slowly wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo as he rested his head against his chest. Hyunwoo sighed in contentment as he tightened his arms around Kihyun. He nuzzled the top of the shorter male’s head who whined about it. Most likely in embarrassment. “I like you too Ki.” Hyunwoo said down to the shorter male who tightened his arms around Hyunwoo. They stayed like that peacefully, soaking up each other’s warmth until a throat clearing caught their attention. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo peered over his shoulder as Kihyun peered around Hyunwoo to find Hoseok standing there. The muscular male waved at them, “Hey not to ruin...whatever this is but is now a bad time to ask for your tall friend’s number?” The hiss Kihyun made was audible but luckily Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around his waist again as he tried to launch at Hoseok. The muscular male laughed loudly out of reach while Hyunwoo smiled; listening to Kihyun’s threats at Hoseok for ruining their moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>